


that kind of day

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan feels better with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 228





	that kind of day

"You look miserable, star bright, what's wrong?" Janus asks, lifting his head from the blanket cocoon he's swaddled himself in.

"I'm having a black hole kind of day," Logan announces, shedding his tie to one corner and shuffling his way toward the bed.

"Ah," Janus says. "You are welcome to share my blankets then, if you think it would help."

"It would," Logan says gratefully, watching Janus lift free a corner of blanket and invite him inside. Janus sighs in quiet contentment, feeling his own unsettled insides begin to soothe themselves. The warmth of the blankets is nice, but the body warmth of one of his boyfriends is better. "How are you two doing?"

"It was a hibernation kind of day," Janus says, choosing his words carefully. "But now that you're here, I think it's more a basking kind of day."

"Beating pile of squid hearts for me!" Remus says gleefully from Janus's desk, where he has been carefully splattering unmentionable liquids over an enormous sheet of poster board.

"That looks fascinating, cephy," Logan says, squinting at the poster board. "You'll have to show me when you're done."

"Of course!" Remus says. "Both of you!" 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Janus asks quietly. Logan hesitates, then nods.

"I'm just worn out, I think," Logan says, examining his own confusing blend of thoughts and emotions. "And overwhelmed. I've had to rearrange a good portion of Thomas's schedule tonight, thanks to Patton offering his services to a friend again."

"Did he not ask?" Janus asks. Logan shakes his head.

"He forgot," Logan sighs. "He was apologetic when he realized, but that doesn't lessen the workload, unfortunately." Janus sneaks out an ungloved hand, letting it rest on Logan's scalp as his fingers slowly massage, pushing through his hair.

"Put a rat on his pillow," Remus suggests. Logan looks up, smiling faintly.

"I don't think that would be helpful, cephy," Logan says.

"Sure it would," Remus says. "He'd have a rat on his pillow. Do you think he'd scream or faint?"

"He might not do either, you know," Janus says mildly. "Rats are still cute and cuddly." Remus grins, his teeth sharp in the warm amber light of Janus's heat lamp.

"Not _my_ rats," he says, his tone smug.

"No conjuring rats in my room," Janus warns, before Remus can continue.

"Oh, shoot," Remus says, sticking his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. "Are you suuure?"

"Positive," Janus says, smiling to take the sting away. "I'm tired. Thomas met a few neighbors and had some little white lies to maintain. Do you know how hard it is to keep up appearances?"

"You have told us before, so yes," Logan says. Janus's mouth twitches in amusement.

"Perhaps you can show us your rats later, Remus," Janus continues. "In your room."

"Okay," Remus says, agreeably enough. "Wanna see what I made?"

"If it won't drip on the carpet, then yes," Janus says. "Otherwise, still yes, but give me a minute to get out of all these blankets." Remus snaps his fingers.

"Now it won't drip," he assures. "Here!" He flips the poster board up. Splattered across it in a slightly abstract yet still wholly recognizable way, is a night sky, with three familiar faces looking up at it. Janus has no idea how Remus has managed it without a drop of paint and he delights in it.

"I love it," Janus enthuses. "It looks stunning, Remus."

"You have pulled it off once again," Logan says, squinting for a better look. "I love the stars."

"I put them in especially for you," Remus says, his cheeks flushed and pink.

"Logan and I will undoubtedly fight over who gets to hang it up in their room," Janus says, pausing Logan's absent scalp massage so he can beckon Remus over. As soon as Remus bounds over, he plants a kiss right on Remus's nose, provoking a giggle.

"If you fight, can I watch?" Remus asks, his eyes glittering. 

"I- sure," Janus says. Remus clambers up on the bed, briskly unrolling Janus from his cocoon and settling next to him instead.

"Today's a good day," Remus says, with a happy sigh. "A ten sticks of deodorant kind of day."

"High praise indeed," Janus murmurs.

"I should probably get back to work," Logan says, his voice full of regret. Janus reaches out and interlinks arms with him.

"Nope," he says cheerfully. "You're done for the day."

"But-" Logan starts to protest.

"You would make me stop," Janus points out. "Or Remus. You aren't immune to your own advice."

"How unfair," Logan grumbles. "Hoist atop my own petard."

"Not sorry," Janus says, smug.

"Me neither," Remus chimes in. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"I would like that," Logan admits.

"How about _Lilo and Stitch_?" Janus suggests. "I like your impassioned speeches on the ethics of alien experimental breeding."

"Sounds good to me," Logan says. "You- you like those?"

"Of course I do," Janus says. "It's _you_."

Logan looks like he doesn't quite know what to say to that.


End file.
